Packed a Punch
by red-earth87
Summary: "Never walk away from me." he spat out. "Never insult me again." I countered. When my eyes met his glaring turned into a sickly, adoring expression. His dark, rageful eyes illuminated. Then he began to shake. 'Is he...vibrating?Some ones happy.' Paul/OC
1. Reasons

**Packed a Punch**

**Chapter 1: Reasons **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight i only own the characters i have made up. **

* * *

><p>I felt nothing when I would catch my reflection around the house mirrors. I didn't flinch or grimace. Outwardly, that is. Inside my head I was cursing myself out.<p>

Telling myself I should have seen it coming or I should have fought harder. My busted left eye was a temporary reminder of my first real street life.

My name is Dulce Fierro and about 2 days ago I had been jumped by a bunch of girls. Why? For a stupid guy.

I rolled my eyes and tightened my mouth as I began to practically throw my clothes inside random travel bags. I felt angry tears prickle the back of my eyes as I went back to that day and what had led up to it.

I had lived in Southern California all my life and tried my best to just stay as the bland wall color, hoping no one will notice me so I wont get any trouble my way. Well, my personality changed once I got to high school. Once I started high school I got louder, taller, skinnier, and more upfront.

Hello! It's called maturing!

Okay, so I matured, you know, all that and so I spoke up. I was just so tired of not telling people how I felt that it just mounted up and I had had it.

That's how I got my big mouth. So, the shy, quiet girl turned into a loud, upfront bitch. Sort of.

Because of this, I have been on many peoples shit lists. I've even been on my school's burn book on Facebook.

This was towards the end of sophomore year and all my junior year. Now it's just a week from the start of my senior year. On year that I will not be attending at the high school that has been mine for the past 3 years.

Tomorrow I will be leaving to La Push, Washington for 2 reasons. The first reason is because my dad, Armando Fierro has diabetes, and so he decided he wanted to move to La push where my mother comes from. My dad is 40 years old and recently he found out he had diabetes, and his favorite thing to do is fish. I don't know why, it just is. To make it easier for him, we decided that it would be best if we moved to La Push. It was perfect, my mom could see her family again, my dad could fish and I could see my older brother again. Gabriel was 22 and lived in Seattle, he was going to school there full time and never had any time to visit us and had said that he would take a break from school and stay with us at La Push for a while.

My brother and I have only been to La Push once when I was 7 and he was 12. We had gone to visit my grandma, the only living relative from my mom's side.

Now on to the second reason, as I had mentioned before, I talk, a lot, and have gotten in trouble with many people and I'll admit it, I was scared. I decided not to be as… upfront so I wouldn't get my ass kicked. Just to feel safer, I decided to take boxing lessons.

And since I have been talking forever, I'll just speed this up. I went to the local sports center to find a trainer. At first some didn't want to teach me but then I found a guy who didn't seem to mind. His name was Jason. Jason was a pretty tough teacher. He had me change my diet and start lifting weights. I had to start cardio. It was then that I realized I was in horrible shape. Slowly, I started getting into it, I felt stronger. I could jab quickly and strong.

What I didn't know was that Jason was also one of the girl's who I would talk shit to, Jenny, and she didn't like me training with her boyfriend or whatever and I think you can see where I'm going.

2 nights ago I was walking home from getting some soda and milk from the corner store when I got jumped. It was like 3 girls and one grabbed my arms and held me as I was being punched. It took awhile but I managed one arm to escape and punched one girl in the stomach and heard her gasp loudly and groan but with a kick to my chest I was down. They ran and I was left to limp back home.

I had to tell my parents and they added another reason to why it was good to move to La Push.

So here I am, packing away the last few of my belongings. I think a lot of people would feel sad or nostalgic if they had to pack they're things away and move to a different place but I'm just not feeling that. Maybe I was still bummed from getting jumped.

I mean, come on! What happened to me was embarrassing! It was horrible, and what really gets me mad is that I know those girls are fucking laughing and feeling proud at kicking my ass.

I finished packing my bags with all of my clothes, some new and some old with a angry and hard hand and went to grab my Jansport backpack that I would be taking with me onto the plane. I put inside a blanket, some books incase I get bored, and my journal. I trudged the pack next to my door and threw myself onto my bed, my injured eye hit the pillow and a pulse of pain overcame me.

I wasn't sure what to expect but I had a feeling it was going to be ok, I would see my brother and grandma again, my parents would be happy, and I could start all over at a new school.

I stopped from thinking what would come tomorrow by pressing my pulsing black eye to my pillow and closing my eyes, pulse after pulse hitting me as I went into a nothingness sleep.


	2. Leaving

**Okay, here is chapter 2 and I don't think it's all that good but i felt like i had to post it. I would like to thank my first reviewer, ladyMiraculousNight! Thank you so much! And aslo to thos epeople who added this story to their favorite lists and all that, thanls so much! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Leaving.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dulce, it's time to wake up." I heard my mother's voice say as she shoved me. I woke with a sharp gasp.<p>

"Already?" My voice sounded thick and low as I grabbed for my phone to check the time. It was 4:22 in the morning. What the hell?

I quickly looked to my mom to complain, I could feel my eyebrows smash together and my mouth turn into something mean.

"Mom! Why are we up so early?" Immediately my mom's face turned into a scowl. "Don't snap at me like that, Dulce, I freakin' raised you Now, shut up and get dressed so you can get something to eat, we leave at 6." and with that she was out of the room.

Oh, God, I love my mom. My mom's full name is Amara Neeley. She is 37 years old and a native of La Push. And is my mom beautiful. Seriously, to the point where sometimes I don't want to be seen next to her and get confused for her ugly friend or something. I would be mortified. I remember one time after I told this one girl at my school that she is so dumb that I was surprised she could make it out of her house she saw me and my mom walking around the mall and the next day, everyone at school was talking about my hot older sister. It spread like a disease.

So, every time we go out for errands or whatever, I tend to scurry away just a little bit, so know one gets confused. If I stand next to my mom sometimes, my beauty get's murky, and I don't like that.

Ok, back to me. I groaned as I unwrapped my body from the tentacles of my sheets.

Immediately my body reacted to the cold morning. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I wrapped my arms around body.

Crap, I hadn't picked my clothes for today. Now, I want to further evaluate my situation here. It is summer here, and obviously it's freakin' summer up there in Washington too. Buuuut, it's Washington, so it'll be cold, what to do, what to do.

I jumped from foot to foot, wishing to escape this cold morning. I groaned in frustration, I could feel my hair was a jumbled mess.

I reached for one of my black traveling bags, the ones you can roll and have a handle, and unzipped it quickly.

My eyes raced, trying to get some clothing. I found my underwear and bra, socks, some old dark jeans and a thick, red button up long sleeve. I ran into the bathroom next to my room. It was a medium sized bathroom with cream colored walls with chipped corners.

I laid my clothes on top of the wash bin. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of my sleep and a shock of pain shot into me.

Fuck! I was so stupid! Hello! Note to Dulce, don't touch your black eye, stupid!

Note taken.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror, my eyes were watery and my lips looked chapped. My eye was still black, but more blue than black, I could faintly see a lighter shade around it.

I sighed, it would be a slow recovery.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. As I washed my body I willed myself not to think about that embarrassing moment.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, just letting the water run when I heard a knock on my door.

"Dulce, hurry up, I need to shave!" my dad yelled through the door.

I turned of the water and said. "Thank God!" I heard him roll his eyes. I am so glad he decided to shave that furry, stubbly rat off his face. I hurriedly dried myself and began to dress. My jeans were a bit wrinkled and faded but it didn't really matter. We would get to my grandma's house at, like, 8 something so I don't think no one will see me.

I tried my best to dewrinkle my shirt and jeans but decided to just leave it as they were. I quickly combed my hair, anticipating some warm coffee heating up my insides.

I stopped and concentrated all my attention at my reflection. Pondering.

Should I use makeup to cover up my black eye? Or not? Hmmm?

Pssh! Of course I would use makeup! There is no way I would let anyone see me like this! Give people a view into my humiliation? No thank you!

I quickly opened the bathroom cabinet to reach for some powder or something to cover it up. My hand was very uncoordinated, my right one since I had recently messed up some nerves on it.

It was close to one of my cousins 21 birthdays and she had rented a big ballroom sort of room and I offered to help her.

Big mistake. I ended up having to set up almost all of it. I had to bring down tables and chairs out of cars and set them up. I had to bring down cases of ornaments and of drinks and just all this shit. Because of this I guess I must have worn my hand down or something because ever since then, I began to get sharp pains on my right hand, sometimes it would just twitch outta no where or freeze up.

A couple of weeks after that, I was getting out of my dad's car after taking it to the store when I hit my arm, just above the inside of my elbow and apparently the doctor said that that messed up 2 nerves in my arms so every once in a while I have to go to the doctor and get a sedative to get rid of the pain.

Anyways, I got a random cover up or whatever and was about to touch my eye when I realized that it would hurt. A lot.

I smacked my forehead and groaned miserably. How do I cover this up now? I don't want anyone seeing me like this!

I stared miserably into my reflection while securing my dark hair into a messy pony tail. Well, it looks like people from now on will have to say hello to me and my black eye.

Walking out with a black eye and a diminished ego I went into by room to get my black sneakers before going to the kitchen.

I was welcomed warmly by the bright colors of our small, homely kitchen. The walls were a pale orange and the walls were covered with photographs taken by my mother in her younger days.

My mom was stirring her coffee, black, I presume while keeping her eye on the toaster.

My dad was still in the bathroom shaving which is amazing.

I smiled at my mom as I sat down on a chair, my cup of coffee already waiting for me. How polite.

"Thanks, mom." I said as I took a small sip. Here's a little fun fact about me: I like my coffee with milk. Yeah, I said it. I cannot stand just plain black coffee. I may look somewhat tough but inside is a mushy, delicate center, believe it or not.

I heard the pop of the toaster as I set the cup down, my mom handing me 2 butter covered slices of toast.

I set them on a napkin and was about to ask my mother something when I heard my dads heavy footsteps coming closer.

I turned my head to the hallway and in came my dad. Armando Fierro was 5'10 and medium sized. He was born and raised here in L.A but still enjoyed the outside of the city. He looked really weird without his mustache and I pointedly stared at him with a 'What the fuck?' face. He gave me the same look back which only made me laugh.

He was wearing a white collared shirt and jeans. His short dark hair was combed back and his face looked tired. I loved my dad and it hurt me to see him like this. When he first found out he had diabetes he told my mom but didn't tell me or my brother. Eventually I found out and confronted him. He confessed up after much fighting and told me what he had and how he had to inject himself with insulin shots and all that. And now it looks like 2 people in this family have to have injects to help.

I turned away and began to eat as I stared at my parents checking the bags that were propped against a wall.

My parents were a lot alike. They both had the same personalities, they had quick tongues and a temper every now and then. Them standing next to each other I finally got to see and actually _realize_ how different they looked from each other, besides their 3 year age gap.

My dad was tall, tan, had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. My mother was 5'3, had black, straight, long hair, was a somewhat light russet color and hard charcoal eyes.

I took an equal amount from both my parents in the physical traits, I had my moms black hair and mouth but I had my dads eyes and skin tone.

I smile das a thought crossed my mind from seeing my parents reach for the same bag, they were made for each other. I secretly wondered if I would find the same in my life.

* * *

><p>It was almost 10 and here I was in the fuckin' airport bathroom trying to find my grey sweater because I was shaking, I wasn't sure if I was just cold or if it was nerves.<p>

The bathroom was very white, I welcomed the black walls of the bathroom stall I had been in from the blinding color. But now I was busy clawing at the inside of my travel bag just praying for some comfort.

I slowed down my frantic search when I heard a stall open. I looked at the mirror and saw a girl who looked about 20 come out and begin to wash her hands.

I daintily began to look again, not wishing to embarrass myself by letting the blonde even glimpse at my black eye. She began to dry her hands when she began to run her fingers through her hair. I raised my gaze higher, to see what she was doing when she spoke outloud.

"My hair looks _so_ lifeless! Ugh! How can I show up at that agency looking like this!"

A short time passed by. I guess she expected me to say something.

"Uh." I said

"Hopefully. I just don't want my blonde hair to lose it sheen and volume is all!"

I actually shook my head in disbelief when I heard this. I desperately wanted to say "Yeah? You thought your hair was nice? Who old you that lie?" but I bit my tongue.

I looked down at my bag and saw a sliver of grey and reached for my beloved sweater. Yes!

I put it on and raced the fuck outta there.

* * *

><p>The plane was about to decent on Quillayute State Airport when I shoved my dad awake. I heard my mom chuckle softly.<p>

It had been a boring 8 hour flight to La Push, Washington.

My dad coughed and woke with a start. I smiled.

I felt the vibrations as the plane began to land and gripped the sides of my seat, leaned back and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure there is a Quillayute Airport since i found it on google but whatever.**


	3. La Push Stars

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, fellow readers! i hope you all like it!=D i would like to thank samforlife and ladyMiraculous night for reviewing!=D i appreciate it immensely! It made me so happy! Also, a big thank you for the people who favorite'd and alert'd this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the story in general. Please read and review!=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Crap!" I yelled out in frustration as my bag tumbled out of the seat of my grandmother's old, battered chipped red truck. My uncle, Samuel had driven to the airport to pick us up, using my grandmother's truck instead of his car to fit our bags.<p>

It was almost 10 o'clock at night and I was just… fuzzy. I felt all scattered and just out of it.

"Shh!" I heard my mom whisper. "I don't want people to think that I helped raised a foul mouthed daughter."

I stared at my mom. "You _did_ help raise a foul mouthed daughter, mom!" I cried out. What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her in a shrill, disbelieving voice that was known as my 'What the fuck' voice. My mom was the rebel of the rez at that time. She left home at 17 to travel around and just be on her own and here she was trying to make me civilize, whaaaat?

My mom threw a glare my way and began to walk the itty road to my grandmother's house. There was hardly anyone out anymore so everything looked deserted. I looked upward at the dark blue of the night, here I could see dozens of star clusters.

I stood there for a while, just staring up at the sky, moving in a small circle. I could not believe it. So many things were moving inside my head. I never realized how I had never noticed little things like this, being able to see countless stars.

I brought my gaze down and saw my dad and Samuel go inside my grandmother's tiny, dusty brown colored house, the disembodied garage left abandoned a little to the right.

I stayed behind to look around, I wanted to see what it was like here without things getting in the way, just me and this place.

La Push was surrounded by shockingly green trees. So green that I was kind of scared, actually. All I saw around my old house back home was winding palm trees. But here there were large, tall super green trees which the richest brown trunks I had ever seen. The dirt looked…untouched and moist and alive. I was amazed at the fact that I now lived in such a vibrant place.

I also noticed that La Push seemed lonely compared to the streets of L.A. My knees began to shake from the thoughts beginning to blossom inside my head, I wondered how school was going to be for me. I would start in about a week and I would admit I was freaking out. Everyone would know everyone, I was sure. How would they react to me? Would they avoid me? I had to make friends by next week or else I'll go into school without knowing anyone there.

I stopped from circling my surroundings, the cold wind making its way inside my jacket, my skin instantly reacting to the cold. I could hear crickets singing and the rustle of the trees. My gaze laid upon the house next to ours. I faintly remember the people who loved there from my last visit here some years ago. I believe it was just a mother and her son, the man of the house had died about 3 years earlier.

The house, just like every other house here in La Push was a one story house, it was also the same dusty color as ours. The only difference between ours and there's was that their house was positioned more to the back than ours. I kept staring at the swirling long grass next to the house when I heard someone open our house door, the light streaming its way to hit me.

"Hey, Dulce, come on! What are you doing out there?" I recognized my uncle's voice calling out to me.

It took me a moment to snap out of my serene position before I grinned and walked into onto the porch.

"Just checkin' things out." I answered him. My uncle steered me inside the small but comfy home. "You'll have enough time to check things out in the morning." He said. My uncle Samuel was really cool, he was the older brother of my mom and worked as a teacher in the La Push elementary school where my mom would soon work as the school's nurse.

I scanned the living room, it was mostly kitchen space, with a tiny living room, an ancient looking TV and a large, dark blue couch and my grandmother's old chair was all that was inside. My parent's bags were leaning against the wall, my mother had her arms around my grandmother.

Lara Neeley was the one of the oldest people living in La Push, she was a short, dark skinned women who's eyes crinkled at the edge, even when she wasn't smiling. I loved my grandmother, I could see a lot of my mother in her and vice versa.

When I was little, she would always hand me dandelions whenever we would take walks. "Here, Dulce, make a wish!" she would tell me and with all my might I would blow away the dandelion's fuzz, giggling as I saw the white specks float into the sky.

She caught my eyes and opened her arms. I couldn't get to her fast enough.

I engulfed her in a tight hug, surprised by how much strength she put in the hug. She was a strong old-ass women.

"Little Dulce, how much you've grown." she whispered in my ear. I was shocked when I realized I couldn't find my voice. My throat felt like it was coated with something tough, it was hard to swallow. All I could muster was a weak response.

"Guess I'm not so little anymore, huh?" she chuckled when she heard my voice crack. Damn it. I hate when I do that.

She released me but kept me at arms length. "You are looking more like a women, almost of age too. " she said. I saw the spark in her eye that let me know she was on to something.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" she asked me slyly. "Dulce is to young for boys!" my father's voice broke through into the house from outside, he was getting down our travel bags.

I rolled my eyes at my dad's antics, it was so him. "No, Mama Lara, I don't." I responded, my voice sprinkled with some longing. I was a teenage girl! I couldn't help it. We headed into the kitchen, my mother gave me a cup of coffee.

My grandmother clapped her hands excitedly. "Perfect! Tomorrow during the party I want to show you some of the local boys. I have a feeling you are going to love them. And then you can get married and live her and hopefully I'll get to see my great grandchildren!" I choked on my coffee when I heard this.

My mother scoffed as I coughed. She gave me a kind smile, though. "You should have heard the things she told me when I was your age. ' Daughter, you must marry a man from here soon! Everyone else is almost already married!"

I heard my what my mom had said but I didn't respond, instead my brain was stuck on something my grandma had said.

"What party?" I asked slowly. If there was a party tomorrow that meant people would come over. If people came over I had to look nice, and how the hell would I be able to do that if I couldn't hide my black eye? Okay, let's get something straight, I may be a bitch sometimes but that doesn't mean that I don't take pride in my appearance and care what people think of me. Yeah, I try act tough and mean but only to people who deserve it so don't get it twisted, I am only mean to people who are rude and mean to others, so, in my eyes, I am just giving them a taste of their own medicine.

These thoughts raced in my head and I shook my head, trying to make them dissolve, I knew they would just lead the way to remembering _those_ times.

I turned to my mother as my dad and uncle hauled in the last of the bags. I gave my mom a sad stare. "Mom, what about my eye?"

Immediately my grandma scanned my face, her eyes growing wide when she saw my eye. Hey, she's old, not really surprising.

"What happened to her?" she asked my mother. My dad and uncle Samuel just so happened to walk in the kitchen and also waited for a response.

My dad was very nonchalant, my mother on the other hand immediately came to my side and began to gently pat my cheek. " My poor baby was a-"

"Dulce was in a fight and unfortunately ended up with that black eye." my dad said, waving a hand in the air like it was nothing. Thank God he didn't let my mom finish her sentence, I could tell she was going to say ambushed.

I gave my dad a small smile. I turned to my grandmother who was looking very worried and slightly mad. Her eyes were narrowed. "Don't worry Mama Lara, it was nothing, it doesn't even hurt."

My grandmother poked the side of my eye and I reacted. A surge of pain and shock shot up in me. I stood up abruptly and clasped my eye. "OW, Holy crap! Damn it!"

I heard my mom gasp and my dad mutter 'idiot'. My grandmother clicked her tongue. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt."

I was still dancing from the pain, maybe it was a little dramatic but it hurt a lot.

My dad went to the fridge and got himself some water. He sighed irritably. "What the hell is your problem, Dulce, stop being such a baby." he said, giving me an eye roll."

I scoffed and tried to hide my pain. I scrunched my lips and looked at the ground, I refused to sit down.

My uncle had to leave right after, he had to go to wake up early the next morning to go pick up some things from Port Angeles.

As soon as he left my grandmother grinned so big it looked like her face was going to split in half.

"Are we going to tell her now?" she asked loudly, apparently asking my parents.

My ears were alert, what surprise was it now?

My dad had gone through the backdoor with my bags after my uncle had left. My mom grabbed my shoulders and squeezed.

"Dulce, you are going to love this!" she said in my ear. I turned a bit, looking at her and my grandmother.

"What are you talking about?" the last time that last big surprise my parents had given me resulted in a very uncomfortable situation with a clown, so as you can assume, I was very cautious.

My grandma took my hand and began to lead me to the back, my mom's hands still on my shoulder.

"Dulce, you are almost a women, and if you are anything like your mother, I know you will not like to live crowded. I also know that moving here has not and will not be easy for you and so, I just wanted to make things a bit more bright and better for you."

I was still unsure about what was going on. My grandma opened the door to the back and I was greeted by a cold gust of wind.

Outside, a few feet away from the house was a small, brown den. The light next to the door was on, my dad standing by the open door, smiling.

"Your grandma had this built just for you, Dulce." My mother said. My breathe caught in my throat and my eyes widened. Holy crap. My own placed.

I looked back and forth between my parents and my grandma, my mouth slightly open.

I walked to the den and peeked inside, it had a small stove, sink, a bed, a dresser, a lumpy medium sized couch and a small table. It was like my own apartment.

My bags were propped to the side and the room felt warm. I went inside and began to run my hands throughout the walls.

I heard my parents and grandmother walk inside. I turned to smile at them. "Thank you guys so much. It's perfect."

* * *

><p>According to my phone it was 11:23 p.m. and drowsiness was beginning to creep in on me.<p>

My eyes wondered around my new dwelling. My bed was a few feet away from the window and across from it was my couch. The window was vertical to my bed so if I wanted to , I could get off my bed and just walk to the left and be able to look outside. But I don't think I will be doing a lot of peering outside from that widow since it was directly across the neighbor's window and that would be weird.

I was actually pretty excited about having my own place, I couldn't wait till I went out and bought some things to make this place more welcoming, of course I would need to get a job but I don't think that will be hard.

The excitement that bubbled in my stomach turned into anxious bubbles when I remembered the party that was going to go on. My moms aid it was just going to be a welcoming party, just food and small talk getting to introduce myself to new people.

I would have to introduce myself to everyone with a polite smile which I didn't mind. I believe in being polite, I really do, but the politeness goes out the window when I see something I don't like. If I see someone being mean or rude to people I usually act the same way towards them and then when they confront me about being a bitch to them I tell them that that's how they act with other people so why shouldn't I act like that with them. I hoped that that wouldn't happen here. I didn't want to be like this anymore, it was in a way childish but I knew it would probably take years for me to stop being like this.

'But then what if this is who I am?' A part of me argued. Was this me? I groaned since I didn't want to peer inside myself and ask such intimate and deep questions.

I desperately started to think about what I was going to wear so as not to drift back into those deep questions.

I was in the middle of figuring out my wardrobe when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like dragging footsteps. I strained my ears, wanting to be able to hear more clearly.

My heart began to race as my breathing slowed down, I didn't want to move or make a sound.

The footsteps were getting closer, I could hear them right outside my window. I peeked towards the window. I couldn't see anything, though. I then heard a window open. I sat up, my heart going into overdrive.

It wasn't my window though. I heard the wedging of the window stop and someone climbing through it. I then heard a thump, like someone had fallen or bumped into something.

The person didn't even bother to close the door. I stayed sitting up, wondering if the person was going to get out or what.

After a few minutes I heard deep snoring coming from the house next door. I immediately deflated with relief. I guess it was the son or whatever, coming home from a night of partying or work.

I settled slowly into my bed, my heart still beating fast. The adrenaline began to be sapped away and I began to feel tired. My eyelids would flutter and it was hard to keep them open.

I turned to my side, the side opposite my black eye and began to slowly drift to sleep. The last thing I remembered was calling the person who had scared the crap outta me a fuckin' idiot.

* * *

><p>I really hope this was worth the wait. I would love to hear from you guys, please review!<p> 


	4. Little Rays of Sunshine

**A/N: HELLO! It is a late update and i apologize! i am sorry, i am also sorry that a problem occurred. you see, this isn't all of the chapter that i had planned to upload but i can just write the rest again and put it in the next update. i would like to say thank you! to LadyMiraculousnight for reviewing every chapter so far!Thank you! And also to Callmedaynuhh for the review! And i apologize, put the party will be next chapter, i promise! **

**Another thing i would like to write, the next chapter will deal with some stuff, i dont want this story to be just about Dulce and Paul, it's more, it's about Dulce and her family, the issue between Amara and her mother, the whole thing about Dulce's dad not being Quileute and how the town deals with it and well, it will deal with some stuff, not just the chapter but for the rest of the story.**

**And to a not so important issue, i have written an original story called Working Under the big bad wold. You can find it on quizilla or Wattad so check it out!**

**Again, i would like to thank those who review and just even read this story. And there goes my long ass author's note. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Despite my late slumber, I woke up early the next morning. The Tuesday morning felt cold and melancholic. My eyes were barely slits but I could feel like I was able to see the cold inside the room.<p>

I groaned slightly as I stretched my body, my back arching and I relished at the feel of my once curled body stretching freely. I spread my fingers wide and curled my toes, my calves were stretching, my shoulders helping my arms reach further.

I let my body go with a content sigh which stopped inside my throat when I overheard a loud and choking sound.

My eyes widened into saucers and I sat upright, the covers falling into my lap, my skin reacting instantly to the shivering morning.

I waited for a moment and heard the same sound again, this time followed by what sounded like something heavy turn over, I could hear loudly the tortured squeak of a bed. I exhaled loudly, my eyes narrowed and cheeks warming up, it was just the person from last night, no need to be all jumpy, the person is just a very loud and violent sleeper.

I stepped off of my bed, the covers were a swirled mess. Around my legs. I growled in frustration as I tried to pull them away, knowing fully that it would be much easier if I didn't pull but I was annoyed.

I finally began to step on them till they feel to the ground and then I kicked the annoying pile of cloth under my bed.

I looked around, wondering what to do.

I walked to my window and checked how it was outside, avoiding a peek inside my neighbors room since their window was still open.

I lurched my window open as well, wanting to let the clean air inside my room.

The air that hit me was cold and salty, I deflated a bit.

Of course it would be salted! We now lived a walk away from the beach, I would just have to get used to salty ocean air.

It was windy and the sun was still not out, it was fairly early. I decided this was a perfect time to go out to the beach and jog and work out.

I grabbed my phone from my bed and with a new found energy pulled open the dark brown dresser. The dresser had 2 doors on the half of it's body and the other half was about 4 drawers. The night before I had managed to put away some things.

I grabbed a pair of running pants and black sweatshirt. I went over to where I had left my bags and zipped one open, rummaging through it till I found one of my sports bras.

I went into the small bathroom and quickly changed and then quickly brushed my teeth.

I walked into the old folk's home, this was what I had decided to call the house where my grandma and parents were going to stay at, while pulling my hair into a messy ponytail.

From what I could tell no one was up yet. I checked my phone to see the time. It was 7:10. I should maybe work out for about 30 minutes then come back. I had to help everyone cook and fix things for the party later on.

My scowl deepened when I thought of the party. I grabbed a banana and some milk. While I ate I thought of what people would be coming by. I hope it wasn't a lot of people.

I gobbled down the rest of my banana and downed my milk and walked out the front door. I was met with the sight of my old grandmother flowing her flowers. Her hair was in a braid and her shirt had some wet spots.

She looked so serene that I did not want to interrupt her and mess up her moment with herself.

The air was cold but it would feel nice later on when my skin was heated. The sky was gray and the trees were rustling and evergreen. The ground was almost like chocolate. I looked anywhere but in my grandmother's direction.

"Dulce?" I heard her voice say. I turned my eyes to her smiling face and smiled a bit. "Hey, Mama Lara." I greeted, her hands were still clutching the green water can.

She put one hand on her hip. "And where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes, but my smile remained. "I want to go down to the beach and jog for a while."

"Do you know how to get there?" she asked me.

I huffed at this. "Of course I remember, I only cam here once but come on!"

She chuckled lowly and turned around to continue watering her plants.

I stayed for a moment, and then was on my way.

The house was close to the beach. I could faintly hear the waves crashing against the sand. I walked next to the trees, the small, smooth pebbles aligning my path. I really hoped no one would see me so then I wouldn't have to introduce myself. I think the best time for that would be at the stupid party.

Abruptly the trees stopped and I was met with a massive, jagged bundles of dark cliffs and to the left of them the beach. I was at one of the ends of the beach, the right side, almost next to the cliffs.

And there was no one in sight. Excellent. I smiled a bit, my chest loosened and I gave a deep sigh.

My shoulders relaxed and I walked faster to reach down to the beach.

My tennis shoes touched the loose sand and I wobbled my way down. I decided on a spot and began to stretch.

_1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. _I repeated in my head. Remembering the stretches Jason would make me do every time we met.

"_You need to loosen up!" He would command. " Never start training without warming up, girl, that's the biggest mistake you can make." I huffed as I walked to him, taking of my red bandages I had put on my hands. _

_Jason rolled his brown eyes. He always thought I was such a pain. "Do I have to do this for a long time?" I had wined as I began to stretch my arms. I then bent down, separated my legs and began to do cherry bombs. 1,2,3,1,2,3._

"_Oh, you complaining? Fighters don't complain." he said as he began to circle me, trying to make me uncomfortable._

_I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not." I always hated when he would try to intimidate me. "Ya need to be less like a girl, Dulce. This is a mean sport." Jason said once he gave me space to stretch._

_I straightened and turned to him, hands on my hips. _

"_Jason, I just want to train as a boxer, not actually go into the boxing ring and try to get a trophy or whatever." _

_His brown eyes got a annoyed sheen in them. "You should be thinking of this as if you were training for a fight. I'm not training you for nothing. Shit." _

_I gave him a look and continued on my stretches. _

My lips turned upward faintly at the memory. Jason managed to kick my sorry ass in shape and I did appreciate it. Even though I had no desire to actually become a pro boxer, I definitely liked the fact that now I can practically kick anyone's ass who I see as threatening to me is a calming feeling.

_You think you can kick someone's ass? You couldn't even raise a hand to protect your face! Tch, those sessions were wasted on you, _came a voice from deep inside my mind. I stopped my stretches, embarrassment immediately setting in.

Damn it. I couldn't even defend myself and here I am thinking all highly of myself!

I angrily made my way deeper into the beach, I wanted to jog alongside the water. I was cursing myself out in my head. I'll just have to work hard and hope that one day I see those girls again and get to repay the favor.

Little rays of sunshine wormed their way out of the gray clouds. The water was a dark, nasty, and deceitful gray. The waves crashed violently against the neighboring cliffs.

I jogged slowly, taking in the moving picture next to me, my eyes were taking in the sea as I ran. I stopped doing this once my face almost ate sand. After I recovered from my ungraceful almost fall, I began to run, I wanted to atleast make it up to half of the beach then jog back.

As I was running every once in a while I would do some quick jabs, punching the air. My legs just felt an echoing bark of exaustion. When I had first started training, I couldn't even finish running a mile without stopping.

Yeah, I was in really bad shape, but now I can run 2 miles before I felt tired. My legs didn't feel like jelly once I got to my destination. They did feel like jelly halfway back to the finish line.

I may be in better shape but that doesn't mean I'm some kind of marathon runner.

Please, I'm the farthest thing from that. I weigh 143 pounds I think and, well, I just wasn't meant to run.

By the time I got to the end of the beach, where I had first started, I was sweating and I could barely walk straight. I rolled up my sleeves and pushed some sweaty strand of hair behind my ear. I plopped myself down, my legs spread out and my hands palm down against the sand. I leaned my head back, letting the cold air whip against my face and neck.

I sat like this for a couple of minutes, I managed to bring my erratic breathing somewhat under control, I had stopped sweating and my heart didn't beat as fast as it had.

A loud crashing noise startled me and I jumped in surprise, my heart picking up again. My eyes fastened on a figure afloat the sea, close to the cliffs. I straightened myself up, wanting a better look.

It looked like some person, beckoning to the cliff. My eyes followed where this person was waving at, and I saw about 3 other people on top of the cliff, at the very top.

"Holy crap." I whispered, amazed at how they were and wondered if they ever got bugs in their teeth.

Two of the people seemed to be fighting, and one of them walked to the edge of the cliff, but seemed to hesitate and then this poor person was pushed from behind by the asshole he had been arguing with.

I jumped to my feet, my mouth wide open as I saw this person compose themselves and plunge into the sea like a diver.

What the hell? Was this person bionic or something? I was about to glare up at the people on top of the cliff, I could hear them laughing all the way down here when I heard my phone ring.

My dad had texted me.

'Hey, stupid, get your ass back home, we need help. Love, Dad.' I scoffed loudly.

'Old people should never text. So don't text me again, it's creepy. Just call me.' I rolled my eyes as I shook off some of the sand on my legs. My dad was such a freak.

I walked home slowly, my legs still feeling pretty weak.

When I reached the house someone had already set two tables outside, in front of the garage and chairs. I went to check it out and saw my dad taking out some more chairs from the garage.

"Hey Dad." I called to him, and stopped outside the garage. He came out and greeted him. His smile was slow and sleepy.

"Hey, Dulce. You're up early, what for?" he asked me, never looking up at me from the chairs he was carrying and placing around the tables.

"I went out for a jog, I don't want to become lazy just cause I can't train anymore."

He straightened and stretched his back. He looked at me and his face looked tired, I really hope he was watching his diet. My dad usually takes his insulin shot after breakfast, with my mom watching his take it since he tends to 'forget' sometimes.

He walked closer to me and touched the side of my face where I had been hurt.

He sighed loudly. "You idiot, how could you let this happen to you?"

I barked a laugh and swatted his hand. "Oh, yeah. I had always wanted to be cornered and beaten up, Dad so of course I would let this happen!" my voice dripped with harsh sarcasm.

He looked at me like I had grown 2 heads. I looked away but my harsh glare had tuned into surprise when I saw 2 other tables in front of my disembodied room.

I turned to my dad. "What the hell are those tables doing there?" I asked, my thump pointing towards my room.

He began to walk to the back door of the house, and I tailed after him.

"Your grandmother had the idea of fixing some tables there and letting you socialize with some teenagers by yourself."

I stood still, annoyance haven frozen me. I saw the old, crazy and evil one and I became able to control my body.

"Mama Lara! Are you serious?" She was putting some chicken into the oven, she straightened up innocently.

"Am I serious about what?" she asked me.

I speared my hand out of the door, towards the tables. "Are you serious about _that_."

She sighed as if this happened every day. "Well, of course I am! You need to meet some of the kids around here and what better way than to let you kids have a space of you own, away from the adults! Its perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"For meeting a nice boy, Dulce! A nice _Quileute _boy." I backed up at this a bit.

"Mother!" I heard my mom say, I hadn't noticed her next to the refrigerator, taking out some vegetables.

My grandmother looked unperturbed. "I just don't want to go through another hoopla like what you marrying someone no Quileute did."

I heard my mom growl. She turned to my mother and glared. "Armando is a good man, Mother."

My grandmother began to get tense, her eyes narrowed. I felt like I was watching one of those nature shows on Animal Planet where the females fight for dominance or something. I would not participate in this animal-like brawl because I was fairly sure these ladies would be able to kick my 17-year old ass big time.

I had a feeling they would fight about my mom marrying my dad and all that. I significantly remember when he had visited here those many years ago my mom and grandma getting into a fight about this.

Its not like my grandma doesn't like my dad, she just can't get past the fact that my dad isn't Quileute. I also think this is way deeper than this, like how my mom left at such a young age and didn't bother going to college until she was almost 30. She had my brother when she was 20 and me when she was 27. I don't know. And I definitely don't want to butt in and ask right now.

"Let's not talk about this right now, Amara. We will have a talk, hopefully it wont turn into and argument, and sort this out." my grandmother said as she washed her hands clean. My mother was still standing. Her eyes were hard but she blinked and breathed deeply and calmed herself down a bit.

I love my mom and I would side with her on anything. But maybe not on this one.

"You're right, Mom."

My grandmother gave a little smug smile. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right! Besides I don't want to mess this party up and ruin the chance of Dulce making friends."

I groaned as I sat down on a chair. "But I don't like making friends!" I whined.

My mom had sat down again, there was a smile on her face as she looked at me. "You sure do suck at that, Dulce." is what she told me.

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's what I'm here for."

I gave my mom a dry, un-amused look.

My dad walked into the kitchen at this moment. He smiled playfully at my mom before getting a cup of water.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust. Gross, old people flirting. My mom leered at me and then began to blow wet kisses at my dad. What is wrong with these people?

My dad then pretended to grab a kiss and put it in his pocket while mouthing 'I love you' to my mom.

I looked at my grandmother, silently asking for help at making the stop. My pained expression turned into a smile when I saw my grandmother had the same look on her face. She shook her head in disgust.

"Dulce, let's get out of here and leave these 2 by themselves for a while. This is getting pretty weird." said my grandmother while drying her hands on her shirt.

I couldn't help but agree. I jumped up and began to walk outside when I saw my parents leaning towards each other. My grandmother cringed away and followed me out.

There was still little slivers of sunshine seeping through the sky. I muttered a final mournful goodbye to the sun, since I am obviously never going to fully see it here for most of the day.

_Oh sun, where art though? Are though inside a hole, never to be seen again? Or have thou never existed and only reside as a memory inside me? _

I gave a last mournful look towards the clouded sky before my grandmother gently pushed me further into the backyard.

She sighs heavily but immediately replaces it with a smile that makes her wrinkled, copper skin beam. I see a bit of my mother in my grandmother at this moment. I've only seen my mother smile like this a few times, sure she's smiled big but it has rarely made her face beam with happiness and freeness.

I wonder if I have ever looked like this before.

"Ok, Dulce, how about you and I go down to the general store and get the things I ordered while we let your parents have some alone time?" she asks me, taking in the tables.

My eyes widened in surprise. I rubbed the back of my neck. If we went to the store, we might run into people and _that_ meant introducing myself which I suck at.

But I would be with my grandmother, I know she wouldn't just up and thrust me forward into introducing me to people. She would wait until the party for that.

"Uh, sure, I'll go. Can you just wait for me so I can take a quick shower and change?" I was still sweaty and had sand attached to me.

"Alright, just hurry up. Meanwhile I'll just move around the tables and chairs and see how they look better." she said as she began to tinker around. I stared at her momentarily in curiosity and then scurried inside.

I showered quickly and put on some dark jeans, a black V-neck shirt and my gray sweater. I felt way better now that I had gotten rid of all the sweat and sand that riddled my body.

As I stepped outside my disembodied room my grandmother gave me a look, the type of look some girls in high school give other girls when they see them wearing something out of style, yeah, that look.

I tugged at my shirt. "What?" I asked her. She just sighed and began to walk towards the opposite side of the beach.

We stepped out of the small rode that lead to our house and were on our way into the heart of La Push.


	5. You go, girl

**AH! It's been so long! I am sorry! Really! Plus, there is still no Paul in this chapter but next chapter for sure! Again, i apologize for the late update.**

**Now, I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Holy shit! I am so happy with the reviews!**

**I would like to thank **

**Heavensent1991**

**mouse123**

**Luli Cullen**

**clearwater**

**princess2979**

**awesomeami316 for their reviews! THANK YOU! I was very suprised and happy that people actually reviewed this story.=D**

**Okay, another thing. I wrote a new story on this website Called Jolene. It is also a Twilight fanfic with the couple being Jasper/OC/Jacob. It takes place in college and i think it's actually pretty good, better than this one so pleeeease check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The salty beach air wisped around my grandmother and I as we walked past our neighbors house. I still hadn't seen anyone else other that lived here and for that I was grateful.<p>

The La Push houses were sparsely set up and of various colors and sizes.

I didn't really know how to feel about La Push. My L.A indulged mind couldn't help but feel freaked out at now living in a microscopic little town, who knows what could happen here, someone can pull you into the forest and kill you then burry your body and bada-bing-bada-boom!

It was that easy.

The good thing was that I was planning on just staying here until I graduated high school and had enough money to go back to L.A and eventually go to college and basically live the rest of my life there.

I was walking a little behind my grandmother, towering over her by maybe 3 or 4 inches. I was one of the tall girls in my classes, believe it or not, I was 5'6 and was actually happy about that. I don't have to go on my tip toes often.

My Uncle Samuel who was tragically short was almost my height.

Thinking about my Uncle's sad tale made me wonder where the hell he lived. He and my mom didn't get to spend that much time with each other so hopefully he lived near so they could stregnthen their relationship.

From what I heard on the trip here was that he moved in with some single mom a couple of months ago. You go, girl.

"Hey, Mama Lara?" I spoke up, the old woman's strong steps didn't falter or slow down.

" Oh, look Dulce" her voice was light but still filled with some sort of distaste, her walking still didn't falter. I looked towards where she was looking at.

All I saw was a cute little house with a small but beautiful garden. A middle aged woman was watering her plants, her shoulders were hunched, as if she was tring to make herself smaller.

"Poor Jenny, her husband left her for a _white_ woman over at Forks, a town close by. Can you believe that? Tsk, tsk, tsh."

I scrunched my eyebrows at this. What an ignorant remark. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. And the way she said 'white woman', as if it didn't suck that her husband left her for another woman but that the other woman was white which made it suck even more. It's only because she's old and that she let us live in our house that I didn't say anything. I love her but this old lady is something else.

"How scandalous! I can't believe it, a white woman, really?" My voice was laced with sarcasm. Mama Lara wouldn't be able to tell sarcasm if it took a chunk out of her skinny, old butt.

All she did was shake her head.

That was the last house we saw, we now entered what I would call the center of the town, I suppose, this was the place where most of the stores were, although there were stores scattered all around this place.

I saw a lady about to open up a store, her dark hair was up in a messy bun. My grandmother stopped, grabbing my elbow. "Look, that's the woman that your uncle moved in with. She has a daughter that goes to your school."

"Should we go say hello?" I asked, my voice smaller than before.

"Why bother, she'll be at the party. Now hurry, along. We have to go get the chairs I ordered and get back so we can continue cooking."

"Fine. Oh, hey, do you know of any place where I can find a job around here, Mama Lara?" I needed a job ASAP.

"Nope." And she continued to tug at my elbow, leading the way.

In a small place like this the odds of finding a job were slim, I could always go to Forks and check it out but I don't think it'll be any different. Maybe a donut shop would be a good place, nah, doubt they'll be a donut shop here. Lame.

We finally stopped at one of the shops; Tiffany's General Store.

It was a brick red color with random chipped places, It a had a large window on it's right side. When my grandmother opened the door to it, a bell chimed. Even inside the ocean air still infiltrated it. Was I the only one who noticed it?

Tiffany's General Store was neat and little. It looked almost exactly like a liquor store except for the dimmer lighting. There was a woman putting down a jar of beef jerky by the counter, she was turned towards us, a small, bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Lara!" The woman's face looked younger when she smiled. I was debating whether to stay back until my grandmother called me but decided against it. I had to start introducing myself at some point.

My grandmother reached the counter first. "Good Morning, Tiffany. Ready for the party today?"

"You bet. The only thing is I'm going to be a bit late. I have to wait till Grey comes in at 2 to let him take care of the shop."

I came up timidly, not wanting to intrude the conversation.

Tiffany straightened immediately, her eyes went a bit wide.

"Oh!" My grandmother's arm went over my shoulder, pushing me slightly forward. "Yup, this is my grand daughter Dulce, Tiffany. Ain't she just precious!"

I felt my cheeks get warm. Damn this lady.

I lifted my arm and put a smile on my face. "Hi, nice to meet you Tiffany."

Tiffany's smile came back, she shook my hand, her hands felt soft and warm. "I'm glad I can finally meet you Dulce. I've heard a lot about you and your family. I'm Tiffany Call."

I laughed a bit. "You have? Good things I hope." I said, narrowing my eyes at my grandmother. She just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't over react of course I would talk about you to my friends! Now, Tiffany, I hope those chairs I ordered came in today. I can't have the younger boys braking anymore of my chairs."

Tiffany gave a worried laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry about that again, Lara. Embry sometimes forgets that he can now cause damage to things. Just yesterday he put a dent on the washing machine's door from leaning on it. But yes they have. EMBRY! Bring in the orders for Mrs. Neeley please!"

Wait, crush? What the hell goes on in this town?

"Ah, Embry. Good kid you got there, Tiff."

Ms. Call frowned. "Yeah he is except when he sneaks out of his room at night. Even after I ground him! I'm just hoping it's a fase that he's going through."

"All kids go through that. Believe me. Amara, she would sneak out and skip school. It was horrible. But enough about that. Listen, I hope that Embry will be able to go to the party, I want Dulce to meet as many single young males as possible."

"What the hell?" I interrupted, I was perfectly content with not interrupting this conversation but she just had to go there. "Mama Lara, I don't want to participate on a dating game that you've created, okay?"

She went on as if she hadn't heard me. " So is he?"

"He is, actually. Wow, that's not a bad idea, Lara! It would be amazing if these two got together."

"You both are making me uncomfortable." Actually, talking about boys is what makes me uncomfortable.

Ms. Call looked surprised. "Oh, don't be! Embry is a nice kid!"

"Ms. Call, I'm sure he is but I don't feel comfortable about being set up or having to try to get a boyfriend. I am perfectly fine. Maybe in a couple of months, but _not _now."

"Hey, Ma! Where do I put the chairs at?" This weird conversation was interrupted ( Hallelujah!) by a male's voice seeping in. I turned my head towards where the voice came from. A figure of a tall, burly male was coming from the back room. On both his arms were 3 chairs each.

I avoided meeting his eyes, partly because I knew I would get red and secondly because I saw that he carried the chairs as if they were made out of cotton candy and that freaked me out.

Ms. Call's eyes gleamed and she grinned.

"Lara, I got 3 different types of rum that I think you would like to pick one for the party. Come and see."

Mama Lara caught on immediately. Of course this sly grandma would.

"Sure. Embry, would you be a dear and just put the chairs against the counter? We'll be back in a bit."

My eye twitched, I bristled immediately. Oh, God.

"No, problem!" the boy named Embry said.

I watched my grandmother leave to the back room. Ok, Dulce just calm down. Why the hell are you getting worked up about? It's no big deal, quit acting like a baby.

The pep talk gave me a bit of face confidence I turned slowly towards Embry.

The first thing I noticed about Embry was that he was wet. Very wet. His seemed to be tapped to his head and forehead in wet strips. His face and arms looked shiny with water. His shirt was plastered against his massive chest and stomach. I could see every muscle he had. Well, how you doin' Embry? I snorted a laugh my head. I grew more comfortable when I saw he had a grin on his face.

"Hey. You must be Lara's grand daughter, Dulce right?" his voice didn't sound like a teenager's.

I was going to say hello but my instead I asked him, "Why are you wet?"

He jumped in surprise, as if he forgot he was wet in the first place.

"Oh, I had gone cliff jumping a while ago. Well, more like I was pushed and I haven't gotten he chance to change. My moms aid she needed some help here so I came."

The scene at the cliff replayed in y head. "_You _were the one who was pushed?" How is he not hurt?

His thick eyebrows scrunched together. "You saw?"

"Yeah, I was resting from a jog and all I see is some guy get pushed off a fucking cliff!" Embry quirked a smile when I cussed.

"So you did see. Well, it wasn't a big deal, it happens all the time."

Wow. Poor guy. Embry put 3 of the chairs against the counter and the rest on top of the counter. He grabbed a handful of jerkey from the jar without taking his eyes from me.

Like the gentleman that he seems to be he offered me some. I grabbed 2. "Thanks."

He just mumbled and bit 3 strips at once.

"So," I began, biting down on my jerky," who was the guy that pushed you?'

"Paul." I managed to hear even though Embry's mouth was filled with jerky.

"He's your neighbor."

"What an asshole."

"Got that right."


End file.
